


An Angel's Confession

by youshouldbestudying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: Just Over 1.000, no smut - unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youshouldbestudying/pseuds/youshouldbestudying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sitting in a small diner eating cheeseburgers when he realizes that he loves Dean.  He informs Dean of that fact. Dean reacts on a whim. A kiss ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic...ever. It's extremely short. Some fluff. No smut.   
> Considering that this is my first fic, I didn't want to jump into a bunch of smut that I wasn't prepared to write.  
> I'm extremely sorry if there's any OOC-ness! Every kind of feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Cas loved Dean.

The moment he realized that, he was sitting in a musty diner with both Sam and Dean, eating greasy cheeseburgers and listening to the faint classic rock playing from the crackly speakers in the background. Sam was researching angels. Dean was flirting with the waitress, as always.

From the moment he saw Dean, he wanted to protect him. Their "profound bond" was the strongest thing he had ever felt. Stronger than the time he was God. Strong enough to overcome the possession that had almost taken control of him and nearly killed Dean.

He looked at Dean, who was sitting beside him. He stared with his typical squinty eyes and his confused, but sweet expression. Being human was strange. And...Interesting.

It had been two weeks since the angels had fallen. Cas was running. Sam was being repaired from the inside by an angel who claimed to be Ezekiel. Dean was trying to push on with everything. Get Sam's healing done and over with, and then focusing on their little angel problem. That was the plan, anyway.

It was...familiar. It was almost normal, the three of them sitting in the empty diner. Just like the old days, when vamps were the enemies and angels were on the existence scale of unicorns. When all Sam and Dean had to worry about were each other.

The waitress had left, leaving behind a small piece of paper that happened to contain her cell phone number. Score 1 for Dean. Winking at Sam, Dean took one last bite of his apple pie.

"That chick's got some bite, I like it." He grinned.

Castiel squinted at Dean some more. His eyes seeming to stare right through him.   
Dean shifted.

"Cas, we've talked about this. A guy needs his personal space."

Cas looked at Dean.  
"How do humans know when they're in love?"

Sam nearly choked on his soda, before quickly conveying an amused, and slightly concerned, expression. The words sounded strange, coming out of such a low, gruff voice.  
Dean had no idea how to react.

"Err, Cas? Did you find a chick or something? Because the last time you had some 'alone time' with a little lady friend, she ran out cryin--"

"No, Dean. I don't want an exotic dancer whose father is struggling with alcoholism and a job at the post-office. My...Our profound bond that we share has been...overwhelming, to say the least. When you call for me, I...I can't help but come to you. I think...I might be in love with you."

Dean felt an unwelcome blush creep upon his face. Crap. Why was he blushing? That should not be happening.

"I...well, uh..Sam? Any help here?"

Sam stood up, trying to hide the amused smirk on his face.

"You're on your own, Dean." He shut his laptop and snatched the keys from Dean's coat pocket.

"I'll see you in the car, when you two figure things out." He grinned.

Dean had never really thought about Cas that way before. I mean, he had gotten used to the staring and lack of personal space, but that was normal. That was just...Cas. He supposed that he should have seen it coming. Both angels and demons alike joked about Cas being in love with him. Meg, Crowley, Balthazar, hell, even Sam mentioned it on occasion. The one thing that heaven and hell agreed on was the fact that Cas loved Dean.

Maybe things would be okay. Dean could get used to the idea of loving Cas. Teaching him how to be human. As soon as Sam was back to normal, they could deal with the rest of the angels. Go back to hunting. He could train Cas. They would all be together again. Two brothers and an angel.  
Dean realized that he hadn't said anything yet.   
The tension was beginning to grow a little too thick for his taste, when Cas broke his gaze and cleared his throat.

"I understand if my notion of affection towards you is uncomfortable. I will do my best to ignore the strange feelings that are currently inhabiting m--"

Well, fuck it.  
Dean grabbed his trench coat and kissed him.

A soft, gentle brushing of lips with the prickly feeling of stubble on their cheeks.   
Perfect.

Cas had thought about kissing Dean before, and it was even better than he had imagined. He breathed in the combining must of skin as he slowly placed his hand on Dean's hip  
Slowly, Dean adjusted their position slightly, placing his thumb under Cas' jawline and tilting it.  
Their mouths slid perfectly into place and a rough groan escaped Castiel's throat. Almost...hungry. The thought of Cas being desperate for him, for the touch of his experienced hands against his warm, aching skin.  
Dean tangled his hand in Cas' hair, teasing his tongue against his top lip.  
He could feel the arousal build up around him, and the fact that they both had raging erections pressing against each other wasn't helping either.  
Cas pulled away with a low moan from his lips.

"Dean, Dean I-I need..." He couldn't figure out the words to say.

Dean licked his lips and nodded, slowly.  
He liked the pleading, wild look in Castiel's eyes. A galaxy of mystery and longing hid behind those blue eyes, and Dean had broken the barrier.  
He unraveled himself from Castiel's warm limbs and stood up. Throwing a tangle of dollar bills on the table, he glanced at the waitress that had witnessed the entire scene unfold. Surprisingly, she winked at him. 

"Have fun there, boys. A threesome doesn't sound too bad, does it? Call me if you ever want to get a little adventurous."  
He didn't know whether to blush or smirk. He did both.  
"We'll see about that. My angel here is a little on the protective side. See you, sweetheart."

When they opened the doors of the Impala, Sam was waiting in the passenger seat.  
"So did you two, uh...Figure it out?

Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked awkwardly out the window. Dean turned the key in the ignition and smiled.  
"You could say that. You might want to give us a couple minutes when we get back to the hotel. Go to the store or something. Pick up a copy of Casa Erotica for me, eh?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Dean I get it. I'll give you and Cas some 'alone time' while I pick up some supplies."  
Cas glanced at Dean.  
"You might want to give us more than a couple of minutes. I'm not quite sure how human intercourse works, and we might be a while. And I have some things I want to try."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized what Cas had just said.  
Dean coughed and turned on the radio, trying to hide his blooming arousal at the idea of teaching Cas how to have sex.

Tonight was going to be a good one.


End file.
